


I Love You, Babe

by wildandsexy



Series: Jackbum Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, excessive use of the word "babe", they're in their early 20s just livin normal lives, this was published at 4am which is always a great sign for literary works, w/ hints to markjin because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jaebum calls Jackson babe he almost dies. Literally. He falls off the counter and gets a concussion because of how much it affects him. Jaebum uses this knowledge to his benefit... at least until Jackson realises Jaebum really likes being called babe too. </p><p>Two nerds who are terrible at communicating call each other babe and trick themselves into believing it's a normal relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how this happened. i just wanted to write something happy and i got carried away oops

The first time Jaebum calls Jackson babe he almost dies. Literally.

“Babe get your ass off the counter I’m trying to cook-“

Jaebum should have realised the potential consequences of his actions. Jackson’s head whipped up from his phone so quickly the room spun and he slipped, hands flinging out and grabbing hold of anything within reach to stop him as he fell to the ground. Unfortunately for him just within reach was the handle of a pot Jaebum was just about to place on the stove and pulls it down with him. He crashes to the ground, crying out in surprise when his butt absorbs the impact only to have the pot hit him.

He wakes up seconds later, mind foggy and heart in his throat.

“Oh my god!” He hears Jaebum yelling and looks up in surprise to see him running towards him in panic. He attempts to collect his thoughts, eyebrows furrowing up in confusion and head spinning.

“What did you do?” He states accusingly and Jaebum ignores him, dicing vegetables forgotten as he fusses over him. His head throbs and he reaches a hand up, crying out in pain when his fingers brush over a lump already beginning to form.

“You idiot! I told you to get off the counter not to almost kill yourself doing it!” Jackson pouts, eying the guilty pot lying unharmed beside him as he remembered what happened.

“Well I obviously didn’t mean to!” He looks up at Jaebum, whose worried expression has give way to a frustrated but fond one. “It’s not my fault anyway- you called me babe.” He says, tone emphasizing the significance and eyebrows raised.

Jaebum scoffs, mouth opening and closing for a few seconds before he speaks, “I did not!”

Jackson ignores him, a cocky grin crossing his face as he makes to stand, “You definitely did.”

Jaebum groans, placing the pot back on the counter and helping him up begrudgingly, “Shut up you knocked yourself out you are just imagining things. We should see a doctor.”

Jackson laughed, allowing Jaebum to fuss over him before he followed him, fond smile still adorning his lips, out the door.

Jaebum had called him babe. It was totally worth a possible concussion and hospital visit.

***

It didn’t happen again for almost an entire month. It wasn’t that he wasn’t an affectionate boyfriend- that’s what Jackson had decreed them and Jaebum hadn’t argued, just smiled and continued to kick his ass at Mario Cart- but Jaebum wasn’t one to show affection offhandedly. It was this that had lead to Jackson’s dramatic reaction the first time.

In public Jaebum held hands, pulled Jackson to his side and held him tightly. Even so Jackson was sure he owed this to the fact his jealousy streak was a mile wide. But in private he still wasn’t overt in his expressions of affection. Kisses and cuddling and hand-holding and teasing quips were a constant between them but when it came to actually talking about it… Neither of them were particularly gifted. Jackson was slightly better, flirty comments and dramatically over the top good morning beautifuls that had Jaebum flushing and shoving him away. He thrived on the pleased but embarrassed grins he saw, taking the silent treatment he sometimes received as a result as opportunities for more teasing.

But still- there were plenty of words they had yet to say and Jackson knew they hung heavy between them.

So “babe” was a surprise and Jackson knew it wasn’t intentional, but that didn’t mean he missed it any less.

Jaebum was half asleep on the couch, phone resting on his chest and breaths slowing in the way that Jackson knew meant he’d be asleep in moments.

“Hyung,” Jackson whispered, prodding him gently with one finger. “You need to come to bed.”

Jaebum groaned in response, tucking his eyes under his forearm and trying to block out Jackson’s valid instructions. “Ya! Leave me alone I’m comfy.”

Jackson laughed softly, prodding turning to shoves as he shook Jaebum’s shoulder. “You need to move to your bed!” He whined, tugging on Jaebum’s arm and ignoring his groans.

“Baaaaabe,” He heard Jaebum whine and his hands stilled, eyes going to Jaebum’s face and spotting the smirk half-hidden by his arm. “Leave me alone.”

Jackson gasped out in anger, almost violent shoves beginning again as Jaebum laughed to himself, “You asshole! You can’t bribe me with that!”

Jaebum uncovered his eyes, a childish pout on his lips as he feigned innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about babe.” His words were so low and dripping with affection that they had Jackson’s stomach turning. He hated his boyfriend.

“Fine! Sleep on the couch- see if I give you a massage when you wake up with a crick in your neck that won’t go away,” Jackson moved to walk away, set to sleep in Jaebum’s bed without him when his wrist was caught in a gentle grip.

“Lie down with me,” He said softly and Jackson tried to hide his absurdly enamored expression.

“We need to go to bed,” He argued, certainty in his statement wavering when he looked back to see Jaebum’s eyes scrunched up with his smile. He sighed, giving in and climbed over to squeeze in between him and the back of the couch. Jaebum shuffled his position, ignoring his annoyed huffs and curling up around him. “Our backs are going to be ruined.”

“I’ll massage you if you massage me,” Jaebum mumbled against his neck and Jackson sighed contently.

“Fine.

“Thanks babe.”

He sighed heavily and tried to ignore the cocky laughter from behind him as he slipped off into sleep.

***

It became a thing after that. Jaebum didn’t want to take out his trash in his pajamas so instead he crowded Jackson against the counter, asking sweetly if “he could please do him this favor just once babe?” until Jackson sighed and shoved him away, agreeing to do it. Even if he muttered to himself about his asshole boyfriend the entire time.

Jackson was going to head back to his for the night and Jaebum would groan, wrapping his arms around and mumbling in his ear “can’t you just stay here tonight? I feel like I never see you enough babe” until Jackson would sigh and tug them both to Jaebum’s bed.

In the morning Jackson would wake early, planning on going to the gym and Jaebum would complain, clinging tightly to him and whining at him that “you work too hard you need let yourself rest babe” and Jackson would complain but slide back into bed and fall asleep to the sound of Jaebum’s slow, contented breaths.

***

Jackson turned the tables on him eventually. Jaebum should have seen it coming, they were a matching pair of competitive assholes so it never should have been a surprise.

It was during sex. Jaebum had been teasing Jackson for the better part of the last fifteen minutes with feathering touches and brief strokes and the boy was beyond done.

Jaebum didn’t know exactly what had happened but one second he was chuckling to himself, sucking a mark just over his collarbones and rocking slowly down into him, completely ignoring Jackson’s whining complaints. The next he was flat on his back with Jackson grinning down victoriously as him.

“Sorry- I thought it was a good time to change things up,” Jackson grabbed at the hands creeping up his hips, pinning them to either side of Jaebum’s heads and laughing at the boy’s surprised gasp. He rocked down sharply, thighs flexing against Jaebum’s in a way that had his brain melting. He smirked, leaning down to press a slow and breath-stealing kiss to Jaebum’s lips before he moved to his ear. Jaebum could feel the tickle and heat of his breath as it brushed against him, and felt the drag of Jackson’s lips against his piercings as he moaned out the word with a particularly strong rock of his hips, “ _Babe _.”__

__It was blinding, the heat that rushed through him and his choked out groan was dragged out longer when Jackson began to pick up his pace. He was almost panting, eyes glued to Jackson and the cocky grin adoring his lips._ _

__“You are such an asshole,” He gasped out, eyes struggling to stay focused as Jackson grinded down against him. His hips jolted involuntarily and he smirked at the way Jackson’s eyes rolled back for a moment. So he flicked his hips up again, content now he had some way to reciprocate Jackson’s slow torture._ _

__But Jackson wouldn’t let him off so easily. Instead waiting until the last moment, with both of their lungs strapped for air and the slick heat between them becoming too much, to release a broken moan that would likely wake their neighbors and ruin Jaebum’s good reputation, “BABE!”_ _

__So it was now Jackson, rubbing up against his side and stealing his last cookie with a quick, “Thanks babe.” It was not Jackson, making him change the TV channel from the show he was watching to some Chinese show he didn’t understand with a peck to his cheek and a “ please babe”. It was Jackson tucking his feet under Jaebum’s thighs, eyes wide with innocence and a “keep them warm please babe.” It was Jackson that had him sitting, with no cookies, no TV and bony feet digging into him and he shut his eyes, realizing the weight of his failure._ _

__***_ _

__Jaebum invited Jackson over one evening, ushering him inside and smiling proudly at Jackson’s surprised gasp. His boyfriend turned back to him, lips pulled back in a surprised but excited smile and he looked away shyly. He had spent hours fussing over the fancy table settings alone and the dinner he had prepared had cost him blood, sweat and almost tears but his stomach fluttered at Jackson’s smile and he knew it was worth it._ _

__“Happy 6 month anniversary.”_ _

__Jackson’s eyebrows raised in shock and his head tilted, “Wait it’s not our anniversary yet?”_ _

__Jaebum sighed, “Jackson it’s fine if you forgot and didn’t get me anything-“_ _

__“No! It’s not that I already had your gift planned be quiet,” Jackson stated, pulling out his phone and no doubt going back through his calendar. Jaebum groaned, running his hands through his hair. “Hyung our 6 month isn’t for another three weeks!”_ _

__Jaebum raised his eyebrows, quickly calculating in his head and he shook his head firmly, “No our first date was definitely 6 months ago.”_ _

__“Our first date doesn’t count,” Jackson bickered, putting away his phone and Jaebum huffed. He just wanted to enjoy their meal and Jackson was making this far too difficult._ _

__“How does our first date not count?”_ _

__Jackson considered him for a moment, “Well for starters I didn’t even know it was a date.”_ _

__Jaebum cried out in surprise, “You didn’t know it was a date? I asked you to coffee.”_ _

__“You mean you ordered me to get coffee with you. I thought you were just bored and lonely.”_ _

__“But-“ Jaebum tried to collect himself but his voice still came out tense. “Well when do you count as the start of our relationship? If not our first date?”_ _

__Jackson shrugged, “The first time I realised we were actually in a relationship. So that time you dragged me out of that bar to shove your tongue down my throat. That sort of made your motives a bit clearer.”_ _

__“That was our fourth date,” Jaebum said tonelessly, barely resisting the urge to slide to the floor in defeat._ _

__Jackson just smiled fondly at him, “You made a lot more sense after that. I managed to learn that ‘shut up’ meant ‘ I like you’ and shoving me was your version of really intense flirting.” He winked at Jaebum, shoving him playfully and Jaebum groaned._ _

__He made his way towards his bedroom, feet dragging and voice low as he called back to Jackson, “Dinner’s in the oven. I’m going to bed I need time to recover from this.”_ _

__“Hyung!” Jaebum closed, the door behind him but soon heard Jackson outside it. “But it’s our 6 month anniversary!”_ _

__Jaebum grumbled, finally sliding down to his feet and banging his head back against the door, “Our 6 month anniversary is in 3 weeks. Until then I’m staying in here.”_ _

__He heard Jackson sigh softly, “Please come out. I’ll miss your grumpy face too much.” Jaebum ignored him, embarrassment still clawing its way through his stomach. “Please… Babe?”_ _

__“Stop it that’s not fair.”_ _

__But he still turned the lock on the door open and he let Jackson pull him to the table where they enjoyed a lovely 5 month and 12 day’s anniversary dinner._ _

__***_ _

__Their friends noticed eventually how they used it to influence one another. Mark and Jinyoung could hear them from where he was lying on the couch, waiting for the other two to rejoin them to continue their movie marathon. Jaebum’s apartment was cosy but small and noise travelled painfully easily._ _

__“Babe I don’t want that flavor,” He heard Jackson whine and he fake gagged at the tone. He also heard Jaebum’s frustrated groan and Jackson’s following cheer of victory before they re-entered the room. Jackson made to sit on the beanbag, complaining about the lack of space on the couch and Jaebum looked surprised. He moved pillows to the floor, gesturing to the cleared space beside him but Jackson just shrugged from where he already sat._ _

__“Jackson come sit with me,” He said quietly and Mark caught Jinyoung’s eyes._ _

__“I’m fine! I’m already comfortable here in my beanbag,” Jackson decreed, shuffling his butt around and making the beans squeak noisily. But Jaebum still frowned and Mark held back a sigh._ _

__“Babe?” Mark saw Jinyoung’s fake gag and he hid a chuckle. “Sit with me?”_ _

__Mark watched with disbelief as Jackson stood, moving quickly and curling up next to Jaebum in the meager space. But he sighed, hoping it was finally over when Jinyoung started the next movie._ _

__It was hardly ten minutes in when Jaebum reached for his soda, taking a long sip and Jackson eyed it. He cuddled up tighter to him, voice low as he asked, “Can I have some?”_ _

__Jinyoung and Mark echoed Jaebum’s sigh, but luckily neither of the other two seemed to notice. “Jackson I told you to get one-“_ _

__“I didn’t want a whole one-“_ _

__“Jackson-“_ _

__“Please?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Mark held back another sigh but almost felt bile rise in his throat when the two spoke, voices dropping low as they repeated one another, “Babe.”_ _

__It was Jinyoung who finally snapped, reaching for Mark’s elbow and tugging him off the couch with him. “Okay this is enough. No more movie nights until you two stop with your weird bribing each other by saying ‘babe’ it is so gross. Learn how to communicate your feelings like normal people!”_ _

__So Mark and Jinyoung left and Jackson turned to Jaebum in surprise._ _

__“Can you believe Jinyoung’s telling us we need to learn how to communicate?” Jaebum nodded in understanding. “Did you see him and Mark? Talk about unresolved tension.”_ _

__They sat in silence for a moment, both unsure what to say until Jackson gave in and spoke, voice hushed, “He’s right though.”_ _

__Jaebum raised his eyebrows in surprise, “I thought you liked me calling you babe?” Jackson sighed._ _

__“I do,” He paused, finally accepting the niggling truth that he had shoved to the back of his mind. “I think there’s a bigger issue.”_ _

__Jaebum looked confused, “But I like you calling me babe too?” The words were suddenly embarrassing to say and Jackson smiled fondly at his flushed skin._ _

__“But why?”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Why do you like calling me babe?” Jackson said quietly, voice still hesitant but mind resolved. Jackson tilted his head. “What does it mean when I say it to you?”_ _

__Jaebum flushed, words hovering on his lips as he slowly understood what Jackson was saying. But he closed his mouth again, not wanting to be the first one to say it._ _

__So Jackson bit the bullet, moving towards Jaebum and raising one hand to his face, “I love you.” Jaebum looked down, stomach turning and trying to contain the overwhelming relief and happiness rushing through him. “Well that’s what I mean when I say it at least.”_ _

__Jaebum pulled him in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and pulling back slowly. Jackson’s eyes stayed closed and in that little private moment it was suddenly easier to say the words that had been playing on his mind for months, “I love you too.”_ _

__Jackson laughed in delight, eyes opening and bright smile lighting up his face. He pushed into Jaebum’s space and planted another kiss to his lips. They were maybe a little bit ridiculous. Too consumed with fear of being embarrassed or rejected that they overlooked the fact they had already been confessing to each other for months. But the words were hard and they stuck in their throats from being wedged there too long. Despite this they knew they couldn’t substitute them any longer. Saying the real ones and hearing them in response was far too satisfying._ _

__Mark and Jinyoung grew to regret their complaining the next time they all spent time together, still having to listen to the same conversation albeit slightly altered._ _

__“Hyung can you hold my things for a second? I need to take off my jacket.”_ _

__“Jackson your pants have pockets for a reason-“_ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“… Fine.”_ _

__“Sorry what was that?”_ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> literally all the blame for this mess goes on myself. i may have created a boyfriend!jaebum tag on my tumblr and i may gotten a bit carried away headcannoning what it would be like to date jackbum and somehow ended up with 3k words about it... but anyway! hopefully somebody enjoyed this!! let me know if you did!!! thank youuuuu :)


End file.
